


Chicken

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Chicken acquisition, Gen, I say accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Birdboy was at it again.





	Chicken

“Tell me, where did you get thirty-five chickens?” Clarence asked, watching as the birds created carnage in his living room. There were feathers and poop on everything.

“Oh, you know, Mr. Frederick, up the road. He was giving them away for free!” Leslie laughed, he had a lap full of the birds. Not surprising, Leslie has six pet birds after all. He was called Birdboy for a reason.

“Get rid of them.” Clarence demanded as he lightly kicked away a hen with spots that had sat on his foot.

Leslie whined loudly, throwing himself back into his chair dramatically and disturbing his lapful of chickens. “Fine, you monster.”

Clarence harrumphed and went back to his room, lamenting his choice f roommate yet again.


End file.
